Monochrome
by junmeanssi
Summary: Suho mencintai Kyungsoo dengan segala kebodohannya -dan juga segala obsesi dan egoismenya-. a Suho/Kyungsoo fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Monochrome**

_junmeanssi proudly presents_

_**Monochrome**_

Casts : Crack-pairs of EXO

Summary : Junmyeon mencintai Kyungsoo dan segala kebodohannya. Dia tidak peduli. Yang penting dia mencintai Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mencintainya.

Genre : Shounen-Ai/BoyXBoy, Romance, T mungkin?

Warning : Crack-pairs of EXO

A/N : Aku hanya seorang penulis yang masih baru, aku butuh belajar, mengembangkan beberapa kosakata dan mencari alur yang tepat agar ceritaku ini berjalan sesuai yang aku harapkan. Aku sangat menghargai kritik/saran yang membangun. Apapun yang pantas untuk diriku, harusnya aku terima bukan? Well, selamat menikmati.

**-Monochrome-**

Ada beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa Junmyeon ungkapkan mengenai Kyungsoo, kekasihnya, yang sudah memenuhi sebagian besar pikirannya akhir akhir ini.

"_Cinta sejati tidak butuh alasan bukan? Kalau aku begitu menyukaimu, harusnya kau membuatku percaya padaku, bukan memberikanku harapan yang seperti ini. Kosong. Tidak berguna. Aku membencimu, membenci sikapmu, membenci perilakumu yang keras kepala itu. Sadarlah Do Kyungsoo!"_

_-12 Desember 2008_

_Hujan salju. Kyungsoo dan Suho berteduh, menggenggam tangan masing masing, menyalurkan kehangatan lewat jemari tangan mereka. Benar benar damai. Suho menatap wajah Kyungsoo, mendekatkan jemari tangannya, menyapu air mata Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu cantik kali ini. Suho tersenyum. Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah saat bibir kecil Suho mendaratkan kecupan manis di keningnya. Seperti mimpi. Suhonya kembali, diantara hujan salju yang menggigil menusuk tulang. Suho tidak peduli betapa dinginnya saat itu. Hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa Suho, adalah monochromenya, tak bisa lepas darinya, dan akan terus melekat di dalam hatinya._

"_Kyungsoo mencintai Suho."_

_-25 Desember 2009_


	2. A Day Off

_Junmeanssi proudly presents_

**Monochrome**

"Because everybody will get hurt even more when you're waiting for nothing"

Casts : Suho/Kyungsoo

_ 03 Agustus, 2002._

Entah mengapa Suho memiliki alasan aneh, dia lebih memilih Kyungsoo, yang notabene adalah seorang kupu kupu malam di sebuah café dekat Gyeong-gido, yang biasa dikunjunginya setiap malam di akhir pekan. Saat pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo, Suho merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam hatinya. Ada perasaan seperti ingin melindungi, menyayangi, dan menjadikan Kyungsoo miliknya. Tapi sayang, Do Kyungsoo –nama lengkap sang pujaan hati- hanya menyeringai nakal, menunjukkan wajahnya dengan tatapan menggoda di hadapan Suho, saat Suho bertanya maukah Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya.

"_**Maaf tuan Kim yang terhormat, bukannya aku tidak mau menerima permintaan cintamu, tapi sayangnya…"**_ Kyungsoo memilin ujung kerah baju putihnya –sedikit- seduktif, dan melayangkan tatapan dalam pada Suho

"…_**..aku menunggu orang lain"**_

Sudah jelas, Kyungsoo menolak Junmyeon.

Oh ayolah, bahkan seisi café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja tahu siapa lelaki berambut merah yang sedikit gelap itu. Kim Junmyeon adalah lulusan Stanford University Majoring in Economy. Berkat usaha keras dan uletnya, Suho berhasil menduduki jabatan kepala direksi di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea Selatan, **UNICOMP ENTERPRISE**. Kekayaan yang melipah, rumah beserta real estate dan sejumlah apartemen juga dimilikinya. Caranya menangani konsumen dan senyum khasnya yang mempesona membuat siapapun akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan Suho.

Tetapi sayang, kali ini Suho harus menghadapi pernyataan yang tak ingin didengarnya dari sang pujaan hati.

Seisi café di tempat itu hanya melongo, bahkan ada sampai yang menganga, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Ada beberapa orang yang berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo sudah gila. Kim Junmyeon juga dikenal sangat egois dan akan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan, _termasuk seorang Do Kyungsoo._

'Siapa yang kau tunggu itu? Apa dia lebih kaya dariku?" tanya Suho seusai menyesap tequila dihadapannya sedikit dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Tidak tuan Kim, dia hanya seorang bartender di tempat ini, namanya Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu malu saat menyebutkan nama pencuri hatinya.

_Tsk, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak kaya, hanya berbekal wajah tampan dan keahliannya dalam membuat minuman sudah membuat Kyungsoo gila seperti ini, sialan. _Batin Suho.

"Apa aku tidak bisa mengalahkan posisinya dihatimu, Kyungsoo? Akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau, apapun yang kau minta. Aku benar benar tergila gila padamu, kupu kupu cantikku" Yes. Jurus ampuh seorang Kim Junmyeon menguar. Salahkan lingkungan Stanford yang membuatnya terkenal –selain menjadi murid yang pintar, dia terkenal sebagai cassanova- sebagai seorang perayu yang handal.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Suho, belum ada yang seserius ini padanya. Bahkan Kim Jongin. Bayangkan saja, mana ada yang mau serius berhubungan bahkan sampai mau menikahi seorang kupu kupu malam yang notabene menjadi one-night stand para hidung belang? Tentu Kyungsoo juga berpikir bahwa Suho itu bodoh. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bahkan wanita ataupun pria. Pesona seorang Suho memang kuat dan seluruh pelayan café tempatnya bekerja tahu bagaimana seorang Kim Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak lalu melayangkan tatapan manisnya pada Suho.

"Bagaimana ya tuan Kim, aku mungkin hanya bisa memuaskanmu, tidak lebih" Kyungsoo menatap Suho dengan pandangan seduktifnya, sembari menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya sensual. Senyum kecilnya terkembang melihat raut wajah Suho yang berubah saat Kyungsoo melakukannya. _Dasar laki laki aneh._

Suho terdiam sebentar dan mulai angkat bicara. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, daripada si bartender itu, Do Kyungsoo. Lihat saja" jawab Suho mantap. Dari bibirnya bisa terlihat seringaian kecil yang lebih terlihat seperti senyuman.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau bisa melakukannya tuan Kim?"

"Tentu, walaupun margaku sama dengannya, aku yang akan merebut hatimu terlebih dahulu. Kau mungkin akan menyesal mengapa kau menyukai bartender yang playboy itu"

Kyungsoo tergelak.

_Sepertinya laki laki ini serius, aku tidak boleh menyia nyiakannya._

"Terserah kau saja tuan Kim"

Sudah 4 bulan semenjak kejadian itu, Suho benar benar melakukannya. Bukan melakukan yang para hidung belang biasa lakukan, tetapi lebih ke menyalurkan rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Hampir setiap malam, Suho datang membawa buket bunga, sekotak besar cokelat, bahkan cincin berlian agar Kyungsoo mau menerima tawarannya untuk kencan. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menolaknya halus, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia ada janji khusus dengan Jongin dan beberapa _pelanggannya. _Memang dasar Kim Junmyeon yang egois, dia tak henti hentinya meminta pada Kyungsoo untuk menerima kencannya kali ini.

Kyungsoo memang bukannya tidak bisa menerima, tetapi alasan beberapa pelanggannya sudah menunggu itu memang benar. Apalagi pelanggan Kyungsoo termasuk tinggi, banyak yang berasal dari konglomerat, bahkan beberapa pengusaha kaya yang entah Kyungsoo tahu darimana asalnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi anak emas di café ini. Karena dibalik wajahnya yang polos, siapapun tidak akan tahu apa yang dikerjakannya. Benar benar sebuah keuntungan tersendiri baginya.

Dan bagaimana perasaannya mengenai Junmyeon yang sangat tergila gila padanya? Hati Kyungsoo bukanlah sekeras batu, dan Kyungsoo juga bukan seorang playboy yang hanya mau memanfaatkan siapapun yang menyukainya demi keuntungan pribadinya. Kyungsoo hanya takut terluka. Setelah 4 bulan itu, Kyungsoo mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kai, sapaan akrab Kim Jongin. Dan bisa ditebak bahwa Kai menolak Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, alasan Jongin lah yang membuat Kyungsoo berpikir kembali apa dia benar benar menyukai Jongin.

"_Maaf hyung, tapi sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Namanya Oh Sehun. Lagipula benarkah kau menyukaiku? Yang bisa aku lihat hanyalah kau menunggu kedatangan tuan Kim yang terhormat itu dari luar pintu sesekali. Kau bahkan terlihat bingung saat Suho bilang dia akan datang menemuimu. Kau bahkan meminta Yixing-hyung untuk memilihkan pakaian sampai Kris-hyung cemburu mengapa kalian tiba tiba sangat dekat"_

Dan satu kalimat terakhir yang Kai ucapkan lah yang membuat Kyungsoo harus berpikir ulang mengenai perasaannya.

"_Aku rasa kau mulai menyukainya hyung. Ayolah jangan munafik."_

Lidah Kyungsoo kelu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk menjawab Jongin yang sudah beranjak dari tempatnya saat itu. Benarkah dia mulai menyukai kepala direksi tampan itu? Benarkah dia mulai mencintainya? Atau ini hanya _slight-crushnya_? Sama seperti perasaannya pada Kai?

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar benar harus memastikan seperti apa perasaannya pada Suho.

Malam yang dingin tanggal 12 Januari, café sedikit sepi karena perayaan tahun baru sudah awal usai seminggu yang lalu. Suho datang seperti biasa, dengan setelan jas abu abu miliknya, berlapis tiga. Dasi berwarna putih yang dipakainya menambahkan kesan rapi yang sudah lama melekat pada dirinya. Kyungsoo hanya diam mematung, melihat Suho yang tidak biasa berpakaian formal ini saat mengajaknya kencan. _Kali ini berbeda, Suho terlihat sangat elegan._

"Selamat malam Kyungsoo, apa malam ini kau sibuk?" Tanya Suho pelan. Tutur katanya sangat halus dan sopan. Aroma parfum yang menyeruak menyapa hidung Kyungsoo adalah aroma parfum yang maskulin,_Escada, Magnetism for Men_. Jantung Kyungsoo berdebar kencang melihatnya, wajahnya memerah. Sudah lama hal ini tidak dirasakannya, saat jantungmu berdegup kencang karena seseorang yang datang serapi ini, hanya untuk mengajakmu kencan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan melihat Suho dengan senyuman –yang seperti biasa- terpatri di wajahnya_. Tampan, ah tidak menawan_, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak sibuk tuan Kim, jadi aku bisa menemanimu" jawab Kyungsoo. Nada senang jelas terdengar di setiap kata katanya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Suho pun tersenyum kembali. _Oh Tuhan sampai berapa kali dia akan tersenyum seperti ini? Apa semenjak di dalam kandungan orang tuanya sudah me-mainset Suho dan senyumannya yang manis itu? _Batin Kyungsoo. Degup jantungnya sudah tidak teratur, dia benar benar membayangkan bagaimana Suho akan mengajaknya kencan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

TBC.


	3. The Proposal

Junmeanssi proudly presents

Monochrome

"You'll be my Tinkerbell, and I'll be your Peter Pan. We're living in a world called Neverland"

Casts : Kyungsoo/Suho

A/N : Lagu pertama kali yang akan aku dengarkan dari album XOXO adalah Peterpan. Terima kasih Ryan Jhun yang sudah membuat lagu itu,jadi aku bisa mendengarkannya seusai belajar setiap hari, hahaha.

Kalau begitu, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?

"Tentu tuan Kim" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mobil Alphard hitam metalik terparkir diluar café tempat Kyungsoo bekerja dengan sangat elegan. Setiap orang yang melewatinya jelas akan terpana milik siapa mobil semahal ini. Kalau saja mereka tahu bahwa kepala direksi sebuah perusahaan besar datang untuk mengencani pujaan hatinya yang hanya seorang kupu kupu malam, mungkin mereka akan berpikir si empunya mobil itu benar benar sudah tidak waras.

Kyungsoo yang mengenakan t-shirt v-neck putih dan jaket cokelat dari kulit hanya tersenyum saat Suho membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. _Benar benar seorang gentleman sejati, tidak heran banyak yang menyukainya. _Batin Kyungsoo.

Suho pun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan café tersebut.

-xoxo-

"Kudengar di toko ini soft cake dan cheese cakenya nomor satu. Kau harus mencobanya, Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat tempat yang diceritakan Suho melalui perbincangan singkat mereka di mobil. Tempatnya benar benar _cozy_, nyaman dan melankolis. Terlihat beberapa pemain biola yang memainkan musik klasik yang memanjakan telinga.

"Ah, ayo kita duduk dulu, aku akan memesankanmu sesuatu" Suho dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan jendela, agar bisa memandang suasana dari luar. Dengan café yang nyaman seperti ini tentu saja semua orang betah dan ingin berlama lama disini. _Pintar juga si Suho itu memilih tempat, aku harus sering sering datang kemari bersama Yixing dan yang lainnya juga._ Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan memandang pemandangan mobil yang lalu lalang dekat toko tersebut.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Suho datang membawa strawberry smoothies dan cheese cake dengan porsi yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan yang seperti ini" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Bukan seorang Kim Junmyeon namanya kalau tidak mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo -walaupun terdengar sangat pelan-. Suho tersenyum kecil dan memotong beberapa _slice _cheesecake untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo dan memotong sendiri bagian miliknya.

"Kau pasti mengira aku akan membawamu ke restoran mewah, iya kan?" Tanya Suho sambil memotong perlahan cheese cakenya dan melihat Kyungsoo sesekali.

"Awalnya aku berpikir begitu, karena melihat kau memakai setelan jas tiga lapis di malam hari. Tentu aku akan mengira kau membawaku ke restoran Italia atau Perancis yang mahal" jawab Kyungsoo.

Suho terkekeh pelan dan mulai memakan potongan ke dua cheese cakenya.

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Suasananya nyaman sekali. Aku harus sering mengajak Yixing dan yang lainnya untuk makan disini."

"Yang lainnya? Mereka teman temanmu?"

"Iya. Jongin dan pacarnya. Lalu Yixing dan Kris hyung-"

"Jongin dan pacarnya?" potong Suho cepat.

Kyungsoo yang tersadar dengan kecerobohannya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala tanda ia malu. Raut wajahnya terlihat bingung. Wajah Suho pun seperti mencari jawaban atas penyataan Kyungsoo semenit yang lalu. _Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini_. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. _Ah benar benar keceplosan disaat yang tidak tepat. Suho pasti akan beranggapan kalau aku benar benar menyukainya._

Suho hanya tersenyum lebar dan meraih tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Diusapnya pelan dengan sayang, seakan akan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah berlian merah delima yang sangat berharga miliknya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Suarahusky-nya yang lembut berbicara pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, _my dear_, sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan perasaanmu sendiri? Aku tahu kau tidak benar benar menyukai Jongin si bartender playboy itu. Aku tahu kau hanya menyukaiku"

Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan ucapan Suho. Mungkin benar kalau Suho menyukainya, atau lebih, dia mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo sendiri belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semua janji Suho yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia, akan memanjakannya, akan melindunginya, terlalu tinggi. Kyungsoo takut dia terlalu menaruh harapan pada Suho. Pikirannya berkecamuk, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"_Benarkah aku bisa mempercayaimu?" _

Pertanyaan yang sama, yang selalu dilontarkan Kyungsoo saat menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Dan pertanyaan itu pula lah yang membuatnya tersadar bahwa mereka yang "mencintainya" hanya palsu dan tidak terbukti sama sekali. Kyungsoo semakin merasa bodoh mengapa dia begitu percaya orang lain. Dan hal itulah yang termasuk dalam _weak-sidenya_. Sengaja dia tidak memperlihatkannya pada semua orang. Tentu dengan sebuah alasan yang klise. _Mungkin saja orang orang akan memanfaatkan Kyungsoo jika mereka tahu apa yang menjadi titik lemahnya._

"Kau pun sudah tahu jawabanku. Aku tidak pernah main main, kan?" Suho menyesap strawberry smoothiesnya pelan.

"Aku hanya takut kau bersikap sama seperti-"

"Seperti?"

"Yang lain. Orang lain yang mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintaiku,tapi ternyata hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku dan uang yang aku peroleh. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi, tuan Kim" jawaban Kyungsoo kali ini terdengar bergetar, dia menahan sesuatu. Menahan sesuatu yang keluar dari matanya. Beruntung, Kyungsoo bisa menahan semua itu dan membuat Suho merasa tertekan dalam batinya._ Seandainya aku datang dan menyatakan cintaku lebih cepat dari orang orang sialan itu, mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini._

"Begini saja. Besok, aku akan menjemputmu lagi di siang hari, seusai rapat dengan dewan di kantorku. Berdandalah casual yang seperti ini. Karena aku akan mengajakmu jalan jalan"

"Jalan jalan?"

"Ya, kau suka jalan jalan bukan?"

"Tentu tapi kedengarannya mendadak"

"Tidak mendadak sama sekali karena aku yang akan menjemputmu"

-xoxo-

Dari makan malam yang singkat dengan Kyungsoo, Suho merasa dia lebih mengenal sosok pujaan hatinya dengan lebih baik saat dia keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja. Kyungsoo mungkin bersikap seperti layaknya para kupu kupu malam di tempatnya bekerja, nakal. Tetapi diluar tempatnya bekerja Suho merasakan ada hal lain yang dirasanya berbeda dengan orang lain.

_Hatinya bersih._

_Dia gampang menangis._

_Dia tak kuat menahan penderitaan sebagai kupu kupu malam._

_Dia membutuhkan orang yang bisa mengayomi dan memberikannya perlindungan._

_Kyungsoo itu rapuh._

Mungkin Suho belum mengenal terlalu dalam siapa sebenarnya Kyungsoo, dan dia hanya bisa berharap semoga Kyungsoo sadar dengan semua perasaannya.

-xoxo-

"Eh apa? Kau mau pergi lagi?" pertanyaan Yixing –atau Lay- terdengar nyaring bahkan sampai kabin belakang. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya kesal dan menarik Lay keluar dari meja bartender.

"Pelankan suaramu hyung!"

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini kemana lagi?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Suho yang mengajakku" jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar agak gugup.

"Bersyukurlah bos tidak marah karena kau berhubungan dengan orang itu. Dan lagipula bos mungkin akan melepasmu kalau kau mau menikah dengan kepala direksi kaya dan tampan itu" Yixing mengerling nakal pada Kyungsoo. Seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan terasa panas. _Mengapa hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja hatiku seperti ini? Dia itu penyihir atau apa?_

"Siapa yang tampan?" suara Kris terdengar saat membuka pintu kabin, dan mendapati sosok Lay –sang tunangan- dan Kyungsoo.

"Si kepala direksi itu, siapa lagi?" jawab Lay.

"Tapi aku lebih tampan" Kris datang dan merengkuh pelan pinggang Lay yang ramping, mendaratkan dagunya yang lancip –oh sangat sempurna- pada Lay dan mengecup pipi pemuda ber-dimple itu sekilas.

"Dasar bodoh, kau tidak lihat ada Kyungsoo?"

"U-uh tidak apa apa hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil pada Kris dan Lay.

"Dia saja tidak bilang apa apa, kenapa kau yang repot, Xing-er"

"Yah kenapa kau jadi keras kepala begini?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat pasangan di depannya ini. Akhirnya dengan paksaan Lay yang -sedikit -galak, Kris akhirnya melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang melenggang pergi menuju kabin.

"Sebaiknya kau sekarang berganti baju Kyungsoo, aku rasa hari ini akan jadi hari yang bersejarah untukmu"

-xoxo-

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Suho berada di dalam mobil menuju ke tempat yang tidak asing, pertokoan Myeongdong. Tentu pada jam jam seperti sekarang ini pertokoan tersebut ramai akan pengunjung dan pejalan kaki. Kyungsoo melamun memikirkan kata kata Lay yang mengatakan bahwa hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah baginya. Bersejarah bagaimana kalau nyatanya mereka hanya akan berbelanja? Tentu bukan suasana romantis yang di dapat, mungkin kaki dan tumit yang kelelahan sehabis belanja bukan? Kyungsoo menggerutu kecil dan sesekali melihat Suho yang berkonsentrasi menyetir.

_Ya tuhan, hatiku. Kenapa seperti ini_.

Sesampainya di pertokoan Myeongdong dan seperti yang Kyungsoo kira, sangat ramai, tentu hal ini merupakan hal yang sedikit asing baginya. Kyungsoo sendiri takut akan keramaian, yang mungkin akan membuatya hilang, tetapi melihat Suho yang tersenyum ke arahnya, membelikannya sekantung plastik arum manis membuatnya merasa tenang.

Suho mengajak Kyungsoo jalan jalan ke toko yang bahkan Kyungsoo belum tahu sekalipun. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi, saling melempar senyum, dan sesekali Suho menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pindah ke toko yang lainnya. Setelah puas berjalan jalan, mereka membeli _greentea _hangat dan meminumnya pelan sembari berjalan beriringan. Salahhkan pertokoan Myeongdong yang ramai ini, Kyungsoo yang kakinya kecil harus melangkah ekstra untuk bisa berjalan beriringan dengan Suho.

Tetapi salah, Suho tiba tiba menghilang.

Kyungsoo benar benar takut saat ini. Kemana dia? Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga dia hilang seperti ini?

Kyungsoo terus mencari keberadaan Suho, menerobos orang orang yang berlalu lalang sembari sesekali meminta maaf , dan mencari kembali. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Suho –yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya- menuju ke tengah tengah kerumunan orang dan berteriak lantang.

"Saat ini, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu!"

Suara ini.. tunggu, itu suara Suho?

Dia berteriak? Ditengah orang banyak seperti ini?

"Untuk seseorang yang sudah hadir di pikiranku selama 4, ah salah, 5 bulan yang lalu, sekarang aku menetapkan hatiku untuk mengatakannya padamu!"

Di sekeliling Suho, orang orang pun terkejut mendengarnya.

_Suho sudah gila, dia tidak waras_, umpat Kyungsoo.

Tetapi orang orang disekitarnya malah tersenyum dan memperhatikan Suho , bahkan menyemangatinya saat itu. Dan kembali, Suho melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Aku rasa kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal ini, aku tahu kau pasti merasa malu karena aku melakukan hal yang gila seperti ini-"

"-Do Kyungsoo"

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?"

Teriakan Suho kali ini mendapatkan reaksi yang bermacam macam dari para pengunjung di Myeongdong. Ada yang tertawa kecil, menggendong anaknya dan mengarahkan pada _Suho "Lihat, ahjussi yang disana sedang menyatakan perasaannya"_, ada yang berteriak _"Semangat oppa!"_ bahkan _"Siapapun yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, ayo segera sambut pangeran tampanmu ini!"_

Wajah kyungsoo memerah. Hatinya tidak karuan. Terlebih lagi dia diam mematung saat Suho berjalan pelan ke hadapannya, membawa kotak merah kecil dan seikat mawar merah ditangannya. Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan harunya saat Suho bertekuk lutut di hadapannya, persis dengan adegan romansa di opera. Sontak pengunjung mulai riuh karena aksi seorang kepala direksi yang sungguh di luar dugaan ini.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Suasana seketika terhenyak akan pernyataan Suho. Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di wajahnya, Suho menyodorkan bunga mawar di dekapannya.

"S-suho-"

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

"A-aku-"

"Hm?'

"A-aku-"

Kyungsoo sadar dengan perasaannya kali tidak salah. Dia memang mencintai Suho. Dia mencintai suaranya, senyumnya, pelukan ringannya, tawanya, dekapannya. Dan Kyungsoo merasa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk menetapkan perasaannya pada Suho. Dia menghela nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan bicaranya

"- menerimamu. Asalkan kau harus menjagaku, percaya padamu. Aku percaya, _Jumyeonnie_"

_Junmyeonnie._

Suho terkesiap. _Dia memanggilku, apa?_

_Benarkah?_

Kyungsoo meraih bunga mawar pemberian Kyungsoo dan tersenyum penuh haru. Suho pun langsung memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan leher Kyungsoo di pundaknya, mengecup kening Kyungsoo berkali kali seraya mengucapkan "Aku mencintaimu" "Aku akan melindungimu" "Aku berjanji" . Saat ini, Suho benar benar merasa menjadi seorang pemenang sejati.

Para pengunjung yang berada di sekitar kerumunan Kyungsoo dan Suho menyelamati dan berucap selamat pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo yang dipeluk oleh Suho hanya bisa menumpahkan air mata harunya saat ini. Hari ini indah, sangat indah.

_13 Januari 2002_

_Lay hyung benar, ini hari yang bersejarah untukku._

TBC


	4. Sweet Memories

**Junmeanssi proudly presents **

"_**Monochrome"**_

"Stay by my side, forever"

A/N : Hai hai maaf aku baru kembali, oh iya aku mau meralat sesuatu melalui author note ini, tanggal akhir di chapter kemarin itu seharusnya 13 Januari 2003, jadi aku minta maaf kalau belum sempat me-review lagi atau membaca ulang. Jujur aku belum bisa membalas review kalian semuanya, tapi sungguh aku benar benar berterima kasih.

-xoxo-

_Pernikahan._

_Benar._

_Kyungsoo._

_Suho._

_Menikah._

Ya, mereka benar benar akan menikah.

Seluruh pelanggan cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja banyak yang melongo,Well, ada juga beberapa yang protes, mengapa seorang kupu kupu malam yang begitu terkenal disana harus menikah? Itu artinya dia akan meninggalkan tempatnya bekerja bukan? Para pelanggan pelanggan tetap disana tentu saja meradang. Tetapi bos di tempat Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tutup mulut. Mengingat Suho sudah membayarnya dengan uang yang jumlahnya cukup besar dan beberapa bonus pribadi. Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang diperbuat Suho dan sepenuhnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Mana ada seorang kekasih yang begitu royal memberikan uang jaminan, pelunas, bahkan beberapa tiket travel perjalanan secara gratis? Mungkin otak Suho sudah dipenuhi kegilaan dan fantasi mesumnya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo secara seutuhnya.

Entah, kalian percaya atau tidak, ternyata Suho sangat romantis dan jauh dari kata "mesum". Suho itu manis,dan aura manis yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya menjadi sebuah hal tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo . Sudah tentu, saat ini mereka tinggal bersama.

Selama ini Suho memang tidak pernah mesum padanya –atau lebih tepatnya sih, belum- . Suho bahkan tidak pernah berpikiran yang aneh aneh tentang kekasihnya, ciumannya pun lebih tulus dan tanpa hasrat. Justru dalam hal ciuman, Suho tidak pernah melakukan french kiss kalau tidak benar benar Kyungsoo yang memintanya. Hanya saja, memang dasar Kyungsoo yang lebih agresif, ada saja caranya untuk menggairahkan kembali libido Suho. Dan mana bisa Suho menolak? Walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih selain ciuman.

Ngomong ngomong soal pernikahan, Kyungsoo benar benar menyimpan rencana ini rapat rapat, dia masih belum mau membiarkan orang lain tahu. Sudah tentu, acara bahagia harus dirahasiakan dulu bukan? Kalau acaranya sudah terbongkar tentu tidak akan seru lagi. Suho pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat Kyungsoo menolak memberi tahukannya pada semua orang.

-0-

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah duduk bersama dengan Suho di ruang keluarga, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga di apartemen Suho. Sesekali Kyungsoo memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan berbagai macam tumpukan kertas yang ada. Mungkin kalian berpikir Kyungsoo suka memperhatikan Suho yang terlihat sangat serius saat ini, dan membayangkan _"Ah betapa tampannya kekasihku saat bekerja" _atau _"Kenapa dia terlihat sangat seksi kalau sedang serius?"_ dan hal hal yang seperti itu.

_Dingdong_, kalian salah besar. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat bosan saat Suho hanya mengutak atik laptop di depannya dan membuka beberapa file berkas pekerjaannya. Sesekali Suho menggeram dan meggerutu jika ada dokumen yang tidak ditemukannya.

"Junmyeonnie" panggil Kyungsoo manja. Kyungsoo tahu nada manja adalah titik kelemahan Suho yang paling bisa ditemukannya. Tapi kali ini kekasihnya yang tampan malah mengacuhkannya. _Sebegitu pentingnyakah berkas berkas ini daripada pacar, ah tepatnya calon istrimu ini tuan Kim?_

"Hm?" jawab Suho sekenanya, Tangan kirinya memang bolpoin, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memgang beberapa kertas yang entah memuat apa isinya.

_Kim Junmyeon kau benar benar- aish._

"Aku lapar" suara Kyungsoo kali ini terdengar merengek. Dan Suho tetap tidak bergeming, masih berkutat dengan kertas kertas tidak pentingnya.

"Kau kan bisa memasak, sayang. Aku sibuk" jawab Suho. Tangannya sesekali mengoreksi beberapa dokumen dan mencoretnya sesekali. Matanya yang tajam dengan cekatan menyadari beberapa kesalahan dari dokumen tersebut, dan membenarkannya dengan tulisan kecil di sela sela paragraf di setiap dokumen itu.

"Iya, kau sibuk bahkan sampai lupa kalau masih ada aku disini" cela Kyungsoo.

"Bukan begitu, pekerjaanku sangat banyak sayang. Maaf" mata Suho tetap masih berkutat dengan dokumen dan layar laptop di depannya. Kyungsoo yang gemas dan kesal menyingkir dari sofanya dan melenggang pergi.

"Tidak ada kata maaf. Aku lelah mendengarnya" Kyungsoo melenggang pergi dan sesekali melirik Suho yang masih saja sibuk dengan kertas kertasnya. Karena kesal, dia menghentakkan kakinya dan membanting pintu kamar dengan sedikit keras.

Kyungsoo ngambek.

-xoxo-

2 jam berlalu, pekerjaan Suho sepenuhnya selesai. Suho pun berdiri, merenggangkan otot otot dan meneguk air putihnya. Pekerjaan bodoh ini selalu menyita waktunya, belum lagi jika semua meeting harus di selesaikannya, serta kebiasaannya yang paling buruk yang masih sekarang belum bisa hilang. Kalau dia sedang sibuk, dia akan mengacuhkan siapa saja yang berbicara padanya. Pantas saja Kyungsoo sering kesal dan mungkin cuma bisa sabar menghadapi pacarnya yang workaholic ini.

_Ngomong ngomong, dimana Kyunggie? _

Suho bertanya dalam hati, setahunya, Kyungsoo masih ada disekitarnya sekitar 2 jam yang lalu. _Mungkin dia lapar, atau bosan ya?_ Suho bertanya lagi dalam hati.

Suho melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

Kyungsoo tertidur.

Tunggu, bukan hanya tertidur. Kyungsoo melepas semua terlihat dari pakaian yang baru saja dipakainya saat bersama Suho berserakan di lantai.

Itu artinya dia _naked, totally naked._

_**OSHFJDFSHGAHSFGJFDHJ ASTAGA YA TUHAN KYUNGSOO KENAPA BISA-**_

"Sayang"

Suara serak Suho memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap tidak merespon dan malah menggeliat dan merubah posisi tidurnya membelakangi Suho. Punggung Kyungsoo yang bersih, putih itu membelakanginya dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Suho sedikit panas.

Kyungsoo memang sering membuat hasratnya naik tanpa alasan, Well bukan tanpa alasan seutuhnya. Mungkin karena memang Suho yang terlalu polos atau justru Kyungsoo yang terlalu agresif dalam hal bermain atau sekedar foreplay? Hati kecil Suho memaksa untuk menerjang Kyungsoo saat dia tengah tertidur, tetapi dengan sabar Suho malah mengelus pundak Kyungsoo dengan pelan, berniat membangunkan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Sayang, ayo bangun"

"Ngh, Suho-"

_Suara ini. Mendesah. Oh tidak._

_Kyungsoo._

_Mendesah._

_Gawat._

Tetapi Suho masih belum gentar, siapa tahu ini hanya akal akalan Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya tersiksa. Ya tersiksa secara batiniah mungkin.

"Sayang jangan seperti ini aku-"

"Suho, sentuh aku"

_Glek. _

Kyungsoo masih terpejam dan malah mengigau meminta kekasihnya untuk menyentuhnya? Oh Tuhan Suho benar benar sudah kehilangan akal pikirannya saat ini.

"Kyungsoo, bangunlah. Ayolah sayang"

"Suho, kenapa? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku? Suho, jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan, Suho"

Racauan Kyungsoo semakin tidak jelas dan hal ini membuat Suho tersadar. Selama ini dia sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya yang tak terhitung banyaknya, mengurusi klien yang sebagian besar menyebalkan, belum lagi harus menangani masalah kantor yang tidak kunjung selesai. Memang, selama ini Suho selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya untuk Kyungsoo tetapi Kyungsoo merasa semua itu sama sekali belum cukup. Hal ini lumrah terjadi tetapi salahkan Suho yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaaannya sehingga menelantarkan yang lain, dalam hal ini, urusan kekasihnya.

"_Maaf mungkin aku terlalu sibuk sampai lupa kalau aku memiliki seseorang yang harus aku bahagiakan"_ Suho mengecup pundak kekasihnya sekilas, dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"_Maaf mungkin aku memang seseorang yang buruk dan tidak peka terhadapmu"_ Suho beralih mengelus kening dan dagu Kyungsoo pelan, lalu mengecupnya dengan sayang.

"_Maaf mungkin aku terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanku tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud egois. Tuntutan pekerjaanku yang memaksa dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Walaupun begitu aku akan tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengabaikanmu, sayang"_ jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Suho beralih pada bibir Kyungsoo dan menciumnya pelan, sangat lembut, dan manis. Sama seperti ciuman pertama yang dilakukan Suho pada kekasihnya. Begitu manis, tanpa hasrat, dan memabukkan.

Entah Suho sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam ciuman yang diberikannya saat itu.

TBC

_A/N : Bagian ini sangat awkward, memang akupun mengakuinya. Salahkan Suho yang memakai kaos v-neck yang begitu menampakkan dadanya dan collarbonenya yang seksi dan lehernya dan- oh baik cukup. Untuk chapter berikutnya adakah yang meminta agar Kyungsoo punya anak? Dalam hal ini MPREG? Atau mungkin sedikit adegan ranjang? Review benar benar dibutuhkan dan aku sangat berterima kasih kalian mau membaca chapter yang aneh ini. Ditunggu ya!_


	5. Sexy Time

Junmeanssi proudly presents

"Monochrome"

"Sexy Time"

A/N : Aku bukan pakarnya soal rated M jadi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan

-xoxo-

"Joonie-"

Suho terkesiap, memundurkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa menatap mata Kyungsoo langsung. Jarak diantara wajah mereka sangat dekat, mungkin sekali bergerak bibir Suho bisa mencapai bibir kekasihnya itu , tetapi tidak, Suho menahannya. Mata sayu Kyungso menyapa penglihatan Suho dan menimbulkan kembali sensasi aneh di tubuh Suho. Terasa panas dan sedikit excited. Entah, excited macam apa yang dirasakan Suho, yang jelas dia merasa gemas melihat kekasihnya yang begitu menggemaskan ini terbangun karena ciumannya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia mengelus pipi kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah, kau kan tahu kalau aku tidak akan tenang sebelum pekerjaanku selesai" jawab Suho. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan memukul pelan dada kekasihnya. Perlahan dia duduk bersandar di tepian ranjang, dengan Usho di sebelahnya. Sudah tentu Kyungsoo menutup badannya dengan selimut merah yang panjang, dan hal itu membuat badan Suho semakin panas. Semakin Suho menahannya, semakin tidak kuat Suho untuk berhenti menatap kekasihnya. Siapa yang akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan melihat kekasihnya dalam keadaan menggoda seperti ini?

"Iya aku tahu" Kyungsoo menggangguk. Dari nada suara Kyungsoo, Suho bisa menangkap bahwa kekasihnya masih sedikit marah. Suho berjanji dalam hati dia akan lebih berusaha untuk memperhatikan kekasihnya. Lebih memberikan perhatian pada Kyungsoo sehingga kejadian ngambek seperti ini terulang lagi. Tapi kalau kejadian Kyungsoo yang ngambek seperti ini mana mungkin Suho tidak merasa senang? Insting serigala lapar menguar dari otak Kyungsoo, dalam hal ini, Suho sudah sedikit mesum.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Suho bertanya lagi, lalu mengecup eplan dagu kekasihnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ung, sedikit"

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sebenarnya tidak memiliki niat untuk mengacuhkanmu hanya saja kau tahu kan pekerjaanku serumit apa? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati kebosanan karena menungguku."

Diam. Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak dan sedikit larut dalam pikirannya. Harus dengan cara apa agar Suho kekasihnya yang workaholic ini mau meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk sekedar bermanja dengannya? Tiba tiba ide nakal terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo. Seringai kecilnya tampak diujung bibir kekasih Suho tersebut.

"Joonie, kalau kau mau aku memaafkanmu, aku punya satu permintaan"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja"

"Sentuh aku."

Dua kata itu.

Sentuh aku.

Suho senang setengah mati mendengar ucapan-selamat-datang-silahkan-melahapku dari sang kekasih yang ditujukan untukknya. Oh Ayolah, Suho mungkin sama sekali tidak terpikir dengan hal menyentuh kekasihnya saat ini, tetapi biarlah, untuk sekali ini, hari ini, Suho berniat untuk menyentuh kekasihnya dengan cinta. Ya, mungkin memang akan mengeluarkan banyak tenaga saat melakukannya. Suho menangkupkan wajah kekasihnya pada kedua tangan halusnya, membelai pipi sang kekasih dengan sayang.

"Apa, ini sebuah tanda welcome untukku?"

"Tentu, kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu aku akan marah selamanya padamu, tuan Kim"

"_As you wish, babe. Aku tidak akan menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini"_

-xoxo-

Erangan dan suara desahan muncul dari bibir pasangan tersebut diatas sebuah kingsize bed malam itu. Suara suara itu terdengar begitu indah di telinga mereka, sudah seperti melodi yang sangat diinginkan didengar sejak dulu. Suara erangan Kyungsoo yang meminta Suho untuk mempercepat gerakannya, suara erangan Kyungsoo sangat Suho bermain dengan lincah dibawahnya, meraup berbagai macam kenikmatan yang terjadi saat itu.

Suho, dengan tubuh naked totalnya menindih tubuh kekasihnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Kyungsoo yang saat itu melemas, mengumpulkan tenaganya karena permainan Suho yang begitu keras dan menyita sebagain tenaganya. Suho beralih menatap tubuh mulus dan polos Kyungsoo yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Suho menatapnya dengan penuh sayang dan menimbulkan semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu" jawab Kyungsoo malu.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata kata, kau terlalu cantik, sayang. Kau tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memliki kekasih seperti dirimu?" Suho kembali mmeagut bibir keasihnya, diciumnya bibir kekasihnya itu dengan hanya itu, ciuman Suho turun sampai ke paha Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi sangat sensitif di area tersebut, tetapi toh, Suho menyukainya. Saat ini dia begitu menginginkan kekasihnya, tak seorang akan bisa menyentuh kekasihnya, dan tak akan ada juga yang dapat mengambil pemandangan indah seperti saat ini.

Permainan Suho belum berhenti sampai disitu, saat ini, Suho menggenggam lembut kepemilikan Kyungsoo, sesekali memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Tidak jijik, Suho mengulum kepemilikan kekasihnya itu dengan perlahan dan menimbulkan desahan yang menguar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tengah mendesah menahan segala kenikmatan yang di perbuat oleh kekasihnya saat ini. Keringat yang membanjiri hampir seluruh area tubuhnya membuatnya kurang leluasa bergerak. Namun disamping itu, Kyungsoo menikmati apa yang dilakukan Suho, disamping itu, erangan dan racauannya semakin menjadi ketika Suho memasukkan seluruh kepemilikannya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo terengah engah, begitu menikmati permainan Suho saat itu.

"Suho-a-ah"

"Sssh"

Suho bisa merasakan pre-cum yang semakin mendekati ujung kepemilikian Kyungsoo, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Suho menjilat pre-cum kekasihnya dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah.

"Belum saatnya" Suho mengeluarkan lube dari laci lemari kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan Kyungsoo dan memakainya perlahan "Aku akan melakukannya padamu, beritahu aku kalau kau kesakitan, okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan dengan perlahan Suho melesakkan kepemilikannya ke dalam hole hangat pelan dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kembali, desahan Kyungsoo terdengar dan membuat dada Suho semakin berdebar. Dia menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Kyungsoo terengah engah dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di bagian belakang badannya, tetapi semuanya berubah digantikan dengan desahan nikmat.

Permainan kali ini terasa begitu manis, bukan karena mereka pertama kali melakukannya, bukan juga karena ketidak mampuan Suho dalam memanjakan Kyungsoo dengan permainan yangs edikit kasar, tetapi Suho lebih ingin menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya ini. Suho lebih ingin merasakan bagaimana cinta dapat menumbuhkan perasaan nikmat yang duniawi seperti ini. Dan melakukan semuanya dengan cinta tentu akan lebih berkesan dan sensual. Kyungsoo yang menikmati semua permainan Suho kembali meracau tidak jelas saat Suho mempercepat gerakanya. Titik kenikmatan itu kembali tertusuk dan membuat Kyungsoo semakin mabuk dalam permainan Suho. Suho yang saat itu mempercepat permainannya, memulai aksinya dengan gerakan yang lebih keras dan raw, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"J-joonie, a-aku"

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau kali ini cum-nya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, dan akhirnya cairan itu keluar bebas dan mengaliri bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo dan Suho. Sensasi hangat yang bermunculan saat itu tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh keduanya. Indah dan menganggumkan. Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda. Sewaktu dia bekerja dulu, para pelanggannya selalu bermain kasar dan hanya memikirkan nafsu tanpa memikirkan Kyungsoo saat itu. Air mata Kyungsoo meleleh di pipinya, menyadari kekaishnya menangis, Suho menghapusnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" rona cemas menghinggapi wajah Suho saat melihat lelehan air mata di pipi Kyungsoo

"T-tadi itu, apa benar kita melakukannya dengan cinta, Joonie?"

Suho tersenyum simpul dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Tentu saja, aku kan yang bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak main main dengan ucapanku. Aku hanya menyentuhmu berdasar cinta, melalui izin darimu, dan itu semua aku lakukan karena permintaanmu."

Kyungsoo kembali menangis mengingat apa yang telah diperbuatnya semasa dahulu, melakukannya hanya demi uang dan tanpa cinta. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan Suho yang melakukannya untuknya dengan sangat manis, tanpa paksaan, tanpa emosi. Kyungsoo semakin menyadari bahwa cinta yang begitu besar pada Suho mulai tumbuh di hatinya, dan kali ini Kyungsoo berjanji tidak akan membuat kekasihnya ini tersakiti.

"Jangan menangis, apa kau kesakitan? Maaf" Suho meminta maaf kembali. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan malah memeluk leher kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Tak terasa ciuman diantara bibir mereka kembali terjadi, ciuman kali ini lebih terasa akan lust dan cintanya, membuat Kyungsoo meleleh dalam permainan lidah Suho dan bagaimana Suho menyapukan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir atas –bagian favoritnya- Kyungsoo sensual. Kyungsoo menyukai semuanya dan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku sangat menikmatinya, terima kasih ya, ini benar benar permainan yang sangat indah, aku begitu menyukainya"

Suho tersenyum sekilas dan memakai kan selimut pada Kyungsoo utnuk menutup sebagian tubuh mereka berdua. Tiba tiba ide cemerlang muncul di kepala Suho saat melihat –dengan tidak sengaja- paha Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi lelehan cairan yang menurutnya sangat seksi saat itu.

"Shower, bagaimana?"

"Dengan senang hati tuan Kim, kau mau aku menggosok tubuhmu?"

"Semuanya, asal kau yang melakukannya, aku tidak pernah keberatan"

-xoxo-

TBC


	6. Problem : A1

_**Junmeanssi proudly presents**_

"_**Monochrome: A Problem"**_

_**Cast : Suho/Kyungsoo. KyungMyeon. Suho/D.O**_

_**A/N : Ide ide sederhana yang aku punya sepertinya hilang. Tapi entahlah? Rasanya fic ini masih bisa kulanjutkan dan disini, Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah menikah. **_

-xoxo-

Suho menarik nafasnya tidak beraturan, lenguhannya terasa berat, sama seperti setumpuk perkerjaan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya sedari tadi. Pekerjaan di kantor semakin menyita waktunya dengan Kyungsoo. Malah semakin parah saat jabatan Suho di naikkan menjadi divisi Pengawas, sudah tentu Suho semakin tidak leluasa bergerak karena diharuskan berkutat dengan satu masalah sampai selesai. Mengingat sifat istrinya yang manis itu di rumah, Suho tak henti hentinya mengusap dahinya kasar, berharap semua pekerjaan yang membosankan ini selesai. Namun belum 10 menit dia sempat meregangkan otot – ototnya sebelum kembali bekerja, sekertarisnya sudah siap di depan pintu membawa setumpuk dokumen dan berkas perusahaan yang menjadi bahan meeting hari ini.

"Tuan Kim, untuk bagian yang ini, sepertinya perusahaan Nara menginginkan kita untuk menyetujui secepatnya, mereka menganggap perjanjian yang kita sepakati perlu direvisi ulang dan di review kembali" Sekertarisnya yang setia, Kim Woobin, menyerahkan amplop coklat yang entah apa isinya. Suho dengan perlahan membuka amplop dan membuka isinya.

"Yang ini dari perusahaan Hyundai, dari Tuan Besar."

_Perusahaan Hyundai?_

_Ayah?_

_Untuk apa Ayahku mengirimkan amplop ini?_

"Tunggu, Woobin-ssi, kenapa Ayahku – ah maksudku, Tuan Besar mengirimkan faks file ini padaku?" tanya Suho sesaat setelah membaca beberapa tulisan yang tertera di amplop cokelat tersebut.

Woobin, sekertaris Suho hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dan berjalan menuju pintu membawa beberapa berkas lainnya. Sesaat sebelum Woobin membuka kenop pintunya, dia teringat sesuatu. Lalu berbalik dan membungkuk pada Suho.

"Tuan Besar menyuruh anda untuk datang ke ruangannya. Hanya itu yang saya ingat dari pesan Beliau. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Tuan Kim" Woobin lalu membungkuk, dan meninggalkan ruangan Suho.

Suho kemudian terperanjat kaget setelah membaca isi surat dari amplop sang Ayah. Dahinya berkerut.

_Apa apaan ini?_

-xoxo-

"Apa kau tahu alasanku menyuruhmu untuk datang kemari, Kim Junmyeon?" suara berat sang Ayah terdengar khas dari kursi yang dia duduki, menghadap terbalik dengan arah Junmyeon yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah Kim Siwon, Seorang chairman sukses yang menjadi motivator serta developer ulung dari beberapa proyek dunia.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahinya lagi, berpikir sedikit lama. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untukku menyela pembicaraan Ayah_, batin Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon, aku dengar kau sudah menikah, benarkah?" tanya Siwon. Siwon membalikkan posisi kursinya menghadap Suho, sembari menumpukan kedua sikunya pada mejanya.

Junmyeon menelan ludah dan menjawab, "I-iya Ayah."

Junmyeon mengutuk suaranya yang terdengar gugup di depan Ayahnya. Sungguh sama sekali bukan gaya Suho. Biasanya Suho tetap anteng dan tenang saat diajak bicara oleh Ayahnya mengenai pekerjaan. Mungkin kalau soal pekerjaan Suho dan Ayahnya masih bisa selaras, namun dalam hal lainnya, Suho hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan dari sang Ayah.

"Kau menikah dengan siapa?" selidik Siwon.

Junmyeon terdiam. Haruskah dia menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan lugas kalau dia telah menikahi Kyungsoo? Apa kata Ayahnya nanti? Junmyeon semakin bingung.

"Aku tanya Kim Junmyeon. Harusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bertanya bukan?" suara Siwon terdnegar kembali dan kali ini terdengar agak tegas dan kuat. Mau tidak mau, Suho membuka mulutnya yang sembari tadi mengatup menahan bicara.

"Aku sudah menikah dengan seseorang. Namanya Do Kyungsoo."

Siwon berdiri dari kursinya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dan bertanya kembali pada Suho "Do Kyungsoo? _One night stand_ para hidung belang yang kau kejar selama 2 tahun?"

_Sial._

"Ya Ayah, maaf aku belum memberi tahukannya padamu." Jawab Suho mantap,

Ayahnya tertawa dan tawa yang terdengar di telinga Suho lebih terdengar seperti mengejek. Dan Suho benci sifat Ayahnya yang seperti ini. Terlalu perfeksionis dalam menilai orang lain.

"Apa menariknya seorang Do Kyungsoo di matamu? Dia itu mungkin saja lebih menjijikkan dari segumpal daging kotor"

Junmyeon mengeratkan genggaman di kedua tangannya. Ini hal yang ditakuti Junmyeon. Sang Ayah akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghancurkan apapun yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, bahkan lebih buruk. Terlebih kekuasaan yang dimilikinya terkadang membuatnya sedikit rakus untuk membuat hidup putra satu satunya, Kim Junmyeon, untuk menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna dan menjadi keinginan setiap orang.

Untuk Suho, sudah saatnya dia melepaskan semua belenggu pengawasan Ayahnya. Dia tidak bisa hanya terus menjadi penerus dan kambing congek Ayahnya. Dia ingin berubah menjadi seorang yang mandiri, yang mampu menentukan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Bukan menuruti keinginan Ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan keinginan hati kecil Junmyeon.

Namun Junmyeon tahu, Ayahnya bekerja keras, sangat keras bahkan sampai jarang pulang ke rumah. Junmyeon kecil yang semenjak umur 8 tahun sudah tidak mengenal siapa Ibunya, hanya bisa menunggu kepulangan Ayahnya sembari tidur di sofa. Ibunya sudah meninggal sesaat beliau melahirkan Junmyeon, dan Siwon saat itu menggendong Suho bayi yang masih rapuh. Siwon berniat membuat anaknya bangga dengan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, sehingga Siwon bekerja sangat keras. Setiap hari Siwon menitipkan Suho pada pengasuh bayi yang bekerja di dekat supermarket di depan rumah kecil pertama milik Siwon. Suho kecil besar, tumbuh dan dirawat disana. Tidak ada yang mengira, Suho menjadi anak yang tampan, pemberani, pekerja keras, dan mau bekerja dengan semangat saat umurnya menginjak 12 tahun.

Siwon tentu bangga, namun dalam hal ini, Siwon tidak bisa terlalu memantau perkembangan anaknya sampai akhirnya Suho mulai masuk sekolah. Saat di sekolahpun Suho Cuma menjadi orang yang ceria, murah tersenyum dan suka membantu orang lain. Walaupun jarang bertemu dengan Ayahnya, Suho kecil selalu berkomunikasi dengan Siwon lewat telepon umum. Suho menceritakan pada Ayahnya apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya pada hari itu, dan membuat bangga sang Ayah dengan prestasinya.

Siwon pun tidak menyangka anaknya tumbuh semakin dewasa dan semakin pintar, dan pada akhirnya perekonomian mereka berujung meingkat pesat. Siwon yang sukses merintis usahanya menjadi developer akhirnya mengantarkan anaknya untuk berkuliah di Stanford. Dengan beasiswa dan uang pemberian Ayahnya yang cukup besar, Suho belajar mandiri di negeri orang, dan menuai sukses sampai sekarang. Tidak serta merta karena keinginan Suho, semuanya sudah dirancang oleh Siwon dan harus diikuti oleh Suho. Suho yang awalnya hanya bisa bertanya pada sang Ayah, memilih untuk mengikuti tanpa bertanya.

_Namun sekarang, haruskah dia mengikuti kata hatinya atau mengikuti Ayahnya?_

"Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik. Dia mampu mengayomiku." Suho menjawab dengan tegas. Sorot matanya tetap tenang saat menatap Siwon. Namun Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahunya, meraih cerutu dan menghidupkannya. Lalu menghisap cerutunya dengan seringai tipis di bibir Siwon.

"Mengayomimu? Apa kau bercanda? Kau seharusnya mencari pendamping yang lebih baik dari pada dia! Lihat posisimu Junmyeon!" Jawaban Siwon terdengar dan sudah jelas ini adalah penolakan keras. Namun Suho tidak gentar. Dia masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Kyungsoo yang terbaik untuknya.

"Ayah, aku mohon. Biarkan kali ini aku memilih pilihan hidupku. Aku mau berkeluarga, aku ingin memiliki keluarga lengkap yang bahagia."

Dahi Siwon mengernyit, menampilkan ekspresi kekecewaan dan pertanyaan. Mengapa anak semata wayangnya berani berbicara seperti ini padanya?

"Maksudmu, kau tidak bahagia denganku begitu? Aku Ayahmu Junmyeon!" Siwon membanting mejanya dengan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya. "Aku yang membiayai hidupmu, sekolahmu, kuliahmu! Bahkan pekerjaanmu ini sudah kusiapkan dengan sempurna!"

Suho menggeleng pelan "Ayah, aku bukan robot."

Siwon menghisap cerutunya kasar lalu membuangnya "Tidak Junmyeon, bahkan aku sudah mengatur dengan siapa kau akan menikah."

Suho semakin tidak gentar. Walaupun ini artinya dia harus meninggalkan semuanya, ya, dia akan meninggalkannya. Tak masalah dia meninggalkan seluruh kekayaannya. Karena dia sadar kekayaan ini diperoleh dari kerja keras Ayahnya. "Aku sudah menikah, dengan Kyungsoo. Ayah, ini hanya permintaanku yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengikuti semua perintahmu."

Suho menghela nafasnya berat dan melanjutkan bicaranya. Matanya menatap sang Ayah dengan berani, tanpa canggung dan kemantapan.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo."

Siwon mendengus "Cinta tidak ada dalam bisnis, Junmyeon."

"Karena cinta bukan hal yang bsia diperjual belikan sama seperti bisnis, Yah."

Siwon kembali berdiri dan menatap dalam mata anaknya. Suho bergidik ngeri, namun masih berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Ceraikan istrimu."

"Ayah-"

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihan. Menikah dengan calon yang kutunjuk, atau kusingkirkan Kyungsoo selamanya."

"Tidak usah memberikanku pilihan. Ayah sudah tahu jawabanku."

Suho menghela nafasnya sebentar

"Aku keluar dari perusahaan ini."

Suho membungkuk dan melangkah menuju pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya. Sesaat sebelum dia memutar kenop pintu, suara Ayahnya kembali terdengar

"Jangan menyesal dengan keputusanmu, Junmyeon."

_Tidak akan pernah, _batin Junmyeon.

-xoxo-

TBC


End file.
